F.A. 470-471
Endor Southern Forest Eriador is densely populated with woods. The Old Forest and Fangorn Forest are connected at this time and is known as the Southern Forest. The Old Forest is under the protection of Iarwain Ben-Adar and his wife Goldberry. Many Faerie Animals populate the woods including Badger-Brock and his wife/sons along with many Lintips. The evil one known as Old Man Willow seeks to cause mayhem and discord in the forest. Khazad-dûm Ruled by King Durin I, Khazadum frequents trade with the Dwarves of Nogrod and Belegost. The Middle Men and Elves near the Misty Mountains also frequent trade as well. Durin I has ruled here with a mithril fist. The discovery of mithril and the trade of Khazadum has made Durin I one of the wealthiest beings in middle-earth. Truly Khaza-dûm is considered one of the greatest economic powers of the First Age. Anduin Vales The Anduin Vales are populated by Middle Men, a group of people that began the journey to Beleriand but settled near the Misty Mountains instead. They are the ancestors of the Beornings, Men of Dale, Rohirrim, and Lake-Men. Ruled by many chieftains, the greatest chieftain is thought to be a Maia as he could transform into a might Black Bear. Berubero serves as the high chieftain here and his word goes far among the Middle Men tribes. The Middle Men have learned to cultivate the land and have learned much from the mighty Entwives of the Southern Forests. Hobbits make up their force as well--and mostly the tribes of Middle Men keep to themselves but will defend against any force they deem a threat to their peaceful lives. Greenwood Greenwood is the home to many Nando and Avar elves that were once under Lenwe. Mostly Greenwood is settled by a combination of Tareg and Lenwe's people. Iron Hills The Iron Hills are ruled by a mighty Lord appointed by Durin I. Khazad-dûm gains much of its iron-ore and the Dwarves of the Iron Hills are ever watchful for any enemies that may come from the east or through the Iron Mountains. Edhellond Edhellond is where Lenwe and a great portion of his people reside. The Nando and Sinda get along and function as they would in Beleriand, but here Lenwe's word is law. Northern Wastes Orcs, Snow-Trolls, Polar Bears, and Ice-Demons of terrible power run these areas. Storlaga has fled the wrath of Morgoth and is currently setting up an icy army in hopes to appease the Dark Lord. Storlaga has since been busy breeding orcs and devoting his time to the worship of Morgoth. Hither Lands After the coming of Morgoth and the Battle of Palisor, many tribes of men that followed Morgoth split off from the Edain and Middle Men. These tribes began traveling to the south and entered the Hither Lands where the many tribes that worshiped Morgoth split off in many directions, some would later become known as the Haradrim, while others would later settle in the area known as Khand or even go further south. Morgoth placed many evil spirits among the tribes of men in order to ensure that his will be carried out. Harad Harad is currently being held by the nomadic warriors of the Low Men that followed Morgoth. These would eventually become the Southrons talked about in the Third Age. Grey Mountains The Grey Mountains had a group of Dwarfs living there. On the MERP map, the Grey Mountains are called Yellow Mountains, but the actual canonical Yellow Mountains are in the South Lands. So some Dwarfs lived here as well. Far Harad Many warriors that originated in the east have transverse the burning hot sands to come and live here. Razarac, (a demon of Morgoth) has been left here to hold the superstitious people in check. Utter South Drul Chaurka has moved to the Utter South to establish a fortress. For many years he dwelled in the east sowing discord with Fankil, Muar, and Telmorng--but now he has moved on to more eviler machinations. Blue Mountains The Dwarves of Nogrod and Belegost live in the Blue Mountains and keep strong armies to aid the allies against Morgoth's armies. Nogrod and Belegost also trade with Doriath, Dor-Winion, and Khazad-dûm. Belegost Belegost is ruled currently by King Azaghal and Azaghal's son, Prince Bodruith. Recently Azaghal has decided to aid Maedhros against the forces of Morgoth. Often considered the more friendly, Belegost Dwarves are staunch allies to the Noldor, Sindar, and Edain during this time. Nogrod Considered the best smiths that Dwarf society has to offer, Nogrod is ruled by King Naugladur and his counselor Fangluin. Telchar is still alive though very old, and he continues to forge many items for his king. Recently King Naugladur has entered an agreement with Maedhros to fight against Morogoth. King Naugladur has also inquired the rumors of where a Silmaril might be hidden in Doriath. Beleriand Doriath Ruled by King Elwe and Queen Melian, Doriath has recently gained a Silmaril, and warded off an attack from Morgoth's forces led by Boldog. King Elwe's generals Mablung and Beleg lead the forces of Doriath. Doriath is allied with Ossiriand and currently holds trade with Nogrod, Belegost, Dor-Winion, The Falas, and even some of the Noldo Kingdoms. Besides Luthien and Beren's return, Elmo, Galadhon, Galathil, Celeborn, Amdir, Oropher, Nellas, and Galadriel are all present here as well. Forest of Brethil Ruled by Haldir, the Edain here work well with the Drúedain. Haldir and his people were granted this forest from Elwe. Recently Haldir has entered into Maedhros's Union. Amon Rûdh Amon Rûdh is currently in control of Mîm, Khîm, and Ibun. Almost all of the Petty Dwarves have died out and are no longer in existence. Mim and his sons are the last to rule this lonely hall with tons of armor and weapons. This place could house hundreds of Petty Dwarfs at one time. Estolad Amrod and Amras rule this land conjointly. The sons of Feanor continue their destructive oath and continue to fight against Morogth. Unfortunately, their deeds along with their brothers have painted them in a very dim light. Falas Cirdan rules the Falas and maintains a good relationship with most of the allies against Morgoth. Cirdan's fleet is great and serves to protect Finrod's people from any sea attacks from Morgoth's forces. An avid ally to Elwe, Cirdan has recently entered the Union of Maedhros in hopes to vanquish Morgoth from Arda for good. Gelmir and Arminas serve as his personal messengers. Aerandir, Erellont, and Falathar are the finest mariners that Cirdan has. Taur-im-Duinath A gloomy wood filled with Dark Elves who wandered into the forest. Ardana ruled this forest. After the fall of Gondolin, those left of the House of Mole would come to live here. It should also be noted that those elves of Morgoth that were corrupted or decided to betray all that they knew and proved loyalty to Morgoth, would find themselves here as well. Gondolin King Turgon rules this hidden kingdom with his powerful generals of many houses: Ecthelion, Glorfindel, Rog, Duilin, Egalmoth, Galdor, Maeglin, & Salgant. Other powerful elves live here including Celebrimbor, Enerdhil, Aranwe, Voronwe, Pengolodh, Elemmakil, and Legolas. Together, these mighty elves form a resistance and bring hope to all that someday Morgoth's fate will be decided by their actions. Gondolin has many eagles surrounding it and their spy system is considered excellent among the forces of good. Gondolin is also considered to be rich in minerals and their smith abilities are considered legendary. Himring Here the garrison fortress of Maedhros resides. Maedhros rules here with his Noldo army. After losing his hand and the death of his father, Maedhros sought a union in hopes to defeat Morgoth and banish him from Arda. With his brother Maglor protecting Himring's gap, Maedhros and Maglor held this area until after the Battle of Unnumbered Tears. Nargothrond After Finrod Felagund's death, Orodreth now rules his kingdom in his stead. Orodreth disdains the sons of Feanor greatly and refuses to fight beside them. His great generals Guilin and his son Gwindor act as enforcers of Nargothrond's will; however, Gwindor longs for vengeance against those who captured his brother and will side with anyone who goes against Morgoth. Gwindor enters the Union of Maedhros despite Orodreth's stance. Nargothrond is also one of the wealthiest cities in the world, with many of the treasures of Aman brought over by Finrod, still reside in Orodreth's kingdom. Ossiriand Ruled by many chiefs and leaders, the Green Elves have swore to never have a king after the death of Denethor. Ossiriand is a fast friend to Doriath with many of the Green Elves populating both areas--many Ents live among the Green Elves and are allied with Dor-Winion as well. Treebeard and Fimbrethil along with many Ents and Huorns dwell in this forest. Ered Gorgoroth Ungoliant had come to Ered Gorgoroth and mated with her monstrous prey. Currently she has left here and departed for the forgotten southern lands. Many unique species of spiders exist here and many warriors avoid this place. Shelob, one of Ungoliant's many mighty children, is said to bear many of her mother's destructive traits. Taur-nu-Fuin Sauron resides in this forest during this time and has filled the forest with many horrors (possibly Mewlips, Wights, Phantoms, Vampires, Werewolves, etc.) The forest has always been a dark and haunted wood, but Sauron made it even more evil than ever before. Sauron's orders are to gather enough force to retake and control Tol-in-Gaurhoth. Angband Angband is ruled by Morgoth. After suffering a debilitating wound from Fingolfin, Morgoth still walks with a limp and has pronounced himself King of Arda. His generals Gothmog and Glaurung lead his armies in an attempt to conquer and rule all of Beleriand. Palisor Palisor is where the Men and Elves first met. Many men and elf tribes migrated to the west, while many others stayed behind. A great battle among Petty Dwarfs, Men, Orcs, and Avari was fought here. After the Battle of Palisor many tribes split off in different directions. Cuiviénen Cuivienen is the place where the elves first awoke. At this time, Morwe and Nurwe rule the two woods respectively. The Avari elves are wild and keep mostly to themselves. Recently, the Avari are in a constant state of battle with the Low Men that Morgoth subjugated during his coming to Hildorien. Around Cuivienen are the Avari under Morwe and Nurwe who fought in the Battle of Palisor with their Middle Men allies. A faction of Middle Men closely allied to the Avari tribes have taken up residence around this area and both the elves and middle men will come to each others aid if the need ever arises. Orocarni Mountains These Mountains are home to two Dwarf kingdoms. The Dwarfs are ruled by the descendants of their founding fathers and frequent trade with the Avari elves. Hildorien Here the evil men of the east work with Fankil. After the departure of Ulfang, Ulfast, Uldor, and Ulwarth, Fankil was left in charge of the mortal affairs of men. Fankil governs the people of the east and is an enemy to the Orocarni Dwarf houses and Cuivenen elves. Muar is also present in the Iron Mountains, and acts as one of Morgoth's captains in the east. He serves unwillingly with Fankil, however Morgoth's word is law and he accompanies Fankil sowing the seeds of discord among all those who live in the east of middle earth. Telmorng is also present and works with either Muar or Fankil to terrorize the free peoples of the east. Dark Lands The South Land was a mysterious continent to the peoples of Middle Earth and Beleriand. Ungoliant came here during the beginning of the First Age to destroy the populace and taint the land. Ungoliant has nearly killed and drained most of life from the South Land. No people survive her onslaught, but before the First Age ends--she would consume herself (or at least that is the legend). After Ungoliant comes here, the South Land is forever known as the "Dark Lands." Wonder Woods The Wonder Woods are filled with Faerie Animals and other fauna of Arda. Many have fallen to Ungoliant and her children's might, but some have retreated deeper into the woods and hope to evade her. Most of Ungoliant's children that she has spawned reside here. Yellow Mountains The Yellow Mountains of the South Land is where Ungoliant now resides. From the caverns of the mountains, Ungoliant weaves her dark webs and strikes out against all life. She will eat anything in her path, including her own children and mates. Frozen Tundra This area houses many seals, wallruses, and penguins. Due to the cold, Ungoliant avoids this area, seeing it as a place of little sustenance. Land of the Sun The Land of the Sun is a mysterious land that no one really knows about. According to legends, Aule and Ulmo built the Havens of the Sun and Moon, and supposedly the time of when the the Sun rises and sets takes place in this continent. Men from Middle Earth will eventually cross into these lands where ice has formed and made a bridge. Much like Aman to Middle Earth, a great winter is about to come, and in F.A. 495, many tribes from the east will move to the Lands of the Sun. Kalorme The greatest peak in the Land of the Sun's mountain range known to be called "the walls of the sun." Havens of the Sun and Moon Managed by the servants of Aluin--Danuin, Ranuin, and Fanuin, these are the three Ainu that manage the Havens in accordance with Arda's timeline. Servants of Aluin that are dressed as old men, they serve to protect the Havens from Morgoth's forces and can call upon Aluin for aid if need be. Gates of Morning The Gates of Morning function as a portal much the same way the Door of Night functions as a portal for Morgoth at the end of the First Age. Both lead to the dark beyond the world of Ea. Aman Tol Eressa Tol Eressa is where many Telerin Sea Elves reside. Tol Eressa also houses a Tower known as the Tower of Pearl. There is even a region in Tol Eressa that makes wine. Valinor Valinor is where the Valar reside. Under the guidance of King Manwe, the 14 Valar attend their individual duties as beset for them by Eru himself. Tulkas acts as Manwe's champion while Eonwe acts as Valinor's greatest general and Manwe's personal standard bearer. Orome acts as Manwe's huntsmen and serves to ride along Tulkas's side. Orome also serves to gather information and spy for Manwe at times. The host of the Maia stand ready to do the Valar's bidding and to go to war if the Valar should will it. Pelori The mighty mountains that house many powerful entities, the Pelori are still guarded by two powerful warrior spirits known as Makar and his sister Meássë. Together these two Maia, train with Tulkas--though once close to Morgoth, Morgoth's evil has shamed them and now they serve to only fight and defend Aman from all threats. Ilmarin Known as the "Mansions of Manwe and Varda." This is where the King and Queen of Aman sit. Ever devoted to Eru and his laws, Manwe and Varda are trying to fulfill God's will by removing Aman from the planet. The Valar have received instructions from Eru himself after dealing with Numenor. Halls of Mandos The Halls of Mandos is place where the dead go to be judged by Namo. His wife Vaire also resides here, weaving the history of Arda. Many beings that are destroyed in the conflicts of middle earth are sent here to be placed in holding cells, Void, or a path designed by Eru. When Namo leaves for war, Amnon, Pallando, and Gorgumoth maintain a vivid watch over the people/spirits of the world. Mansions of Aulë These mansions is where Aule trains and crafts. Ever the hardworking Valar, Aule iscurrently setting up a special hall for the Dwarfs that are judged by Namo. This is also the place where Curumo resides and continues to serve as the chieftain of Aule's people. Pastures of Yavanna These pastures is where Yavanna dwells. Often Aule, her sister, or brother/sister-in-law would come to visit the animals and creations of Yavanna. Here Yavanna is caretaker of all the Flora and Fauna of Aman. In Arda, as it is in Aman, the pastures hold all life that is, was, or has been in Arda. Aiwendil works here for Yavanna helping take care of the animals in the area. Woods of Oromë These Woods are owned by the master of the Hunt, Orome. Sitting atop Nahar, Orome roams these woods whenever he pleases and has time. His wife, Vana, attends the flowers here and will often depart to the pastures of her sister to put flowers there as well. Currently, Alatar maintains Orome's forest when the master of the hunt is away. Gardens of Lórien These gardens are where Irmo manages the dreams of all of Eru's children. Este also dwells in this region with her husband. Besides the many dreams of elves that exist here, there are many Great Glow Worms that live and thrive here. Olorin is known to be a dream weaver as well and frequents here often. Halls of Nienna The Halls of Nienna is where Nienna stays and bears the burdens of the world. She sorrows for those who have gone through atrocities and weeps for the destruction of the world. Olorin has often visited her and learned empathy for the children of Eru. Currently, Melian also resides here, lamenting her loss of Elwe. Valmar This is the most likely place Tulkas resides. Here Nessa will come and visit him but she will often go back and forth to the Woods of Orome. Tulkas trains his folk and many others to achieve their max potential as warriors of God. Eonwe is also present here and is not only the weapons master of Aman, but he is the best general as well. It is here that all of the Maia are poised for war against whatever threat comes their way. Gates of Night The Gates of Night, or more commonly known as the "Gates to the Void" is a special gateway on the planet of Arda that allows beings to step through into space. Its sister gate, the Gates of Morning, do the same thing on the Eastern side of the world. Morgoth will eventually be cast through these "doors" and banned from stepping foot back into Arda, but his seeds of discord will still affect the world for the coming ages until the end of the world. As foretold by Mandos and Eru's will. Category:Scenarios